The Beauty And The Beast
by BMiracle17
Summary: Bella Swan sempre teve uma vida normal ao lado da irmã e do melhor amigo. Mas tudo parece sair do eixo com a chegada daquele estranho na cidade! Ignorando todos os alertas de seus amigos, Bella acaba se aproximando de Edward. Mas há algo errado nessa história, na verdade, há algo muito errado com Edward. Quem é ele, afinal? Ela precisa descobrir logo, antes que seja tarde demais!
1. Chapter 1

Perder coisas conseguia realmente me tirar do sério, principalmente quando o tempo que me restava para encontrá-las era mínimo. Já havia procurado em baixo da cama, nos armários, atrás da estante e até nas coisas do gato. Nada. Mas aonde é que estavam os meus sapatos!? Bufei, atirando-me em minha cama em um ato de desistência.

- Minha nossa, mas o que aconteceu aqui!? - Ouvi a voz provocativa de minha irmã Rosalie vinda da soleira da porta e me virei prontamente.

- Não consigo encontrar os meus sapatos, para variar. - Respondi de mal humor.

- Hmm... - Sibilou ela, olhando ao redor e então retirou algo de baixo de uma pilha de livros jogados no chão. - E por acaso seriam esses aqui!?

- Ah, não acredito! - Dou um pulo desajeitado, saindo depressa da cama e ela me entrega os pares de Scarpin. - Só você mesma para sempre encontrar tudo que eu perco, obrigada. - Digo, sorrindo calorosamente.

- Isabella Marie Swan, sua capacidade para encontrar coisas é realmente admirável, sabia? - Responde ela, soltando uma risada estridente e não posso evitar rir junto com ela. - Ande logo com isso, não quero me atrasar e Jared está me esperando... Ei, você vai tocar hoje?

- Não judie, ok? Você sabe muito bem como é enorme o meu grau de distração e esquecimento. - Digo, enquanto calço os sapatos. - Talvez. Se Jake aparecer... E quem toca é ele, eu apenas escrevo.

- Ele bem que podia te ensinar, assim você poderia roubar uns beijinhos aqui e ali. - Olho para ela, completamente boquiaberta, em seguida agarro um travesseiro e jogo em sua direção e ela desvia correndo porta a fora. - Só falo a verdade, ele te quer! - Diz ela, berrando.

Jacob e eu somos amigos, melhores amigos na verdade. Nos conhecemos há cerca de 5 anos atrás, quando ele se mundou para Forks, tornando-se nosso vizinho. O pai dele é um dos maiores empresários da cidade e sonha arduamente que o filho siga pelo mesmo caminho, ainda que todos saibam que a vida de Jake é música, o pai dele nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso. É desnecessário comentar que nos demos bem logo de cara, claro que uma das maiores razões para essa união foi a música e desde aí começamos a passar bastante tempo juntos, seja escrevendo, tocando, vendo filmes ou arrastando-o para mais uma das festas sem sentido que minha irmã sempre organizava ''Fogueira Rose", como ela mesma chama. Jacob Black é bonito, não é o estilo garoto capa de revista, mas apesar disso, é um ótimo amigo.

Marchei em direção ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho. Tirei uma escova de dentro da gaveta e comecei a pentear o caos de meus cabelos, após toda aquela bagunça em procurar os sapatos que estavam bem na minha cara. Fitei minha imagem no espelho. Os cabelos desciam pelos ombros, sua cor sempre indecisa entre o castanho e o vermelho... Castanho avermelhado, claro. Os olhos escuros em contraste com a pele pálida e os lábios cheios, até demais para mim... Realmente, eu era muito esquisita e gostava disso. Sorri com o pensamento e fui despertada de meu desvaneio ao ouvir o sooar do bip de meu celular, anunciando duas novas mensagens. Abri a primeira e era Jake. ''Bells, não vou poder aparecer hoje, quebrei o braço hoje à tarde (longa história). Desculpe não poder salvar você hoje rs, mande um abraço para Rose... E desculpas também." A segunda mensagem dizia " Ps: Não fique chateada comigo e ah... Boa sorte!" Comecei a digitar uma mensagem nova, mas logo recebi um novo SMS informando-me que estava sem créditos. Droga! Espero que ele não pense que não o respondi de propósito... Eu podeira fazer uma visita mais tarde, claro, mas agora não havia tempo para isso. Logo a senhorita irmã irritante estaria de volta ao berros, ansiosa para ver o bendito namorado. Enfiei rapidamente o celular no bolso e disparei em direção as escadas.

A quantidade de pessoas que iam nas festas de Rosalie era impressionante, praticamente toda a vizinhança e o High School havia comparecido, eu me perguntava como ela poderia conhecer toda aquela gente, será que aquilo era possivel? Bom, ela estava ficando famosa por isso. O lugar era o mesmo de sempre, a "floresta do oeste" que ficava bem próximo a escola, tudo muito bizarro para aquela hora da noite. Olhei para as pessoas em volta da lareira assando mashmellows, rindo e contando histórias, só estava faltando Jasper com a caminhonete carregando aquela máquina mortífera, assasina de tímpanos que ele chama de som. Eu certamente iria me retirar nesse momento.

- Ei Sra Black! - Zombou Rosalie, chamando e me virei prontamente. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos, caindo em cascata e o sorriso perfeito sendo destacado pelo batom nude. Ela era exatamente como toda garota sonhava ser.

- É uma pena não ter travesseiros aqui. Aonde está Emmett?. - Perguntei.

- Ninguém precisa chorar, o rei da festa chegou... - Berrou Emmett, logo atrás de Rosalie, passando um dos braços ao redor de seus ombros, em seguida, dando-lhe um beijo um pouco demorado demais. Pigarreei. De onde ele havia saido? - Oi, e ai, Bells! Vai ficar conosco essa noite ou vai dar suas escapadas com o cara do violão?

- Céus, você não perde uma, não é? Para sua informação, Jacob não vem. Quebrou o braço. - Respondi incrédula.

- Esse seu namorado hein? Vou te contar! Porque tinha que inventar bagunça no dia da minha festa!? - Disse Rose, ainda rindo pela piadinha sem graça que Emmett havia feito. - Como esse peste está!?

- Ele não é meu namorado, shh... Ele mandou um abraço e pediu desculpas - Retruquei.

- Sem problemas. Diga que eu mandei melhoras, certo? - Disse ela piscando os enormes olhos azuis, fazendo um gesto de ''Ok'' com a mão.

Então, de repente, todos ouvem um barulho ensurdecedor de motos e caminhonetes se aproximando, trazendo consigo uma música cuja a letra era péssima. É claro que cada um ali já sabia de quem se tratava... Jasper Hale. Ele e os outros estacionaram seus veículos junto com os demais, deixando uma densa nuvem de poeira com sua chegada - e claro, devido a velocidade que estavam - , fazendo com que todos tocissem e como sempre, seus carros ocupam cerca de dez vezes mais espaço do que todos que estão ali... Exceto pelas motos. E foi aí que percebi algo que não havia reparado antes... Tanto a moto, quanto a pessoa a quem ela pertencia jamais haviam estado ali... Ou na escola, ou sequer na vizinhança. Quem era, então? Após todo o caos causado por sua chegada, o motoqueiro misterioso removeu seu capacete, revelando cabelos incrivelmente rebeldes e cor de mogno, além de profundos olhos azuis, não só acabando com a minha curiosidade mas... Deixando-a maior ainda. Fico ali, parada por um bom tempo fitando aquele estranho feito uma idiota sem ao menos saber o motivo. Tanto tempo, que mal pude perceber quando ele passara a encarar-me, meu subconsciente deu um pulo com o susto e pude sentir minhas bochechas ardendo pelo meu terrível descuido. Ele abre um enorme sorriso, acenando em um pequeno gesto de saudação com a cabeça e eu desvio o olhar na mesma hora. Após um tempo, olho em volta novamente mas não o encontro... Aonde ele está?

- Música, finalmente! Aonde os senhores se meteram!? Que demora. - Reclama, Rosalie correndo em direção ao abraço modo urso esmagador de Jasper. Estremeci, preparando-me pois sabia que iria ser a próxima.

- Foi mal, gata! Estávamos preparando as coisas e tivemos um pequeno imprevisto na caminho, mas já está tudo bem! - Esclareceu, Jasper com um enorme sorriso estampado em seus lábios. - Swan número doisll! - Berra ele, em minha direção, envolvendo seus enormes bíceps ao redor de minha cintura, rodopiando-me no ar. Começo a rir alto, assim como ele, e Mike me coloca no chão outra vez.

- Você está legal, né? Andou malhando! - Digo, colocando minhas mãos dentro do casaco.

- Ei, o que quer dizer com isso!? Eu sempre fui forte - Diz ele fazendo beicinho e batendo nos músculos como uma criança.- Mas você me pegou, andei malhando sim!

- Jazz, não sabia que Edward viria com vocês, ele não devia estar em LA!? - Rosalie pergunta e no mesmo instante, algo dentro de mim entra em alerta. Edward é motoqueiro desconhecido, hm...

- Sim, ele teve... Uns problemas por lá e agora retornou para a banda, mas não é definitivo. - Responde ele, franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim, não é definitivo? Ele não vai ficar no lugar do Alec? - Pergunta Rosalie, totalmente confusa.

- Rose... É complicado... Alec sumiu. - Jasper diz com uma expressão séria que eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Sumiu? Está desaparecido? Então o Edward é substituto!? -

- É sim. Se está desaparecido, eu já não sei...Mas sumiu. Pedimos para o Brandon ficar de vez na banda, mas você sabe como ele é... Não para em um lugar só! - Diz Jasper, voltando ao jeito alegre de antes.

Jasper, Emmett, Alec e um outro cara, Quil tem uma banda de rock chamada MIYC (Monster In Your Closet). O pessoal da escola adora, na verdade eles adoram qualquer coisa que faça barulho. Eles vivem viajando e volta e meia fazem apresentações aqui e ali, além de ensaiar quase todos os dias no porão da casa de Emmett. Pobres vizinhos...

Uma melodia vinda da fogueira surge quebrando nossa conversa. Viro-me depressa, é Edward tocando. Ele ainda está nas primeiras notas, então, sua voz preenche todo o espaço imaginável entre a fogueira e a floresta, e começa a cantar a primeira parte da música. Reconheço prontamente a letra de We Are Young- Fun, e de repente, todos também começam a cantarolar junto. Ele é muito bom nisso, nunca erra nenhuma nota e sua voz é simplesmente... Divina. Novamente, fico paralisada escutando a voz desse perfeito estranho do qual nunca falei em toda minha vida. Era como em um filme ou até mesmo em todos aqueles livros que costumo ler, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia algo de diferente nele... Não sei se era o mistério por trás de todo o seu trajeto até este lugar, ou seu olhar estreito e penetrante, eu não sabia dizer... Mas por algum motivo,eu sabia que se meu subconsciente pudesse ter berrado naquele momento, ele diria: "Corra o mais rápido que puder."

Antes que pudesse perceber, a música havia acabado, e todos aplaudiam fervorosamente. Inclusive a garota sentada no colo de Edward... A garota que ele estava beijando. Dei um passo para trás, talvez por decepção!? Bom, aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais, assim como a festa já estava ficando muito cheia para mim, era hora de sair dali. Peguei minha mochila que estava no banco de trás do carro de Rosalie e saí despercebidamente, correndo em direção ao rio que ficava na outra parte da floresta.

Não sei por quanto tempo corri, mas eu estava exausta. Provavelmente, havia batido meu récord dessa vez, talvez seja pelo medo de percorrer a floresta aquela hora da noite... Sozinha. A idéia me fez estremeçer. Girei a lanterna ao redor, procurando pelo balanço de madeira contruído por mim e Daniel nas férias, em seguida, coloquei minha mochila perto do mesmo, retirando meu caderno de dentro dela e começei a rabiscar uma nova letra. Pensei sobre como estava me sentindo naquele momento, poderia ser algo como "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift, quem sabe? Sacudi a cabeça negativamente em uma tentativa de afastar aquele pensamento. Agora aquele estranho também viraria motivo de inspiração!? É só o que me faltava. Soltei um suspiro pesado, isso era loucura! Eu mal o conhecia... Não faz nem um dia que o conheci e eu estou surtando dessa forma... Eu tentava escrever e só pensava em olhos azuis, motos e violões.

- Argh, que inferno! - Bufei, largando o caderno sobre a grama escura e esverdeada sob a luz da lua.

Foi então que ouvi um barulho estranho...Parecido como algo ou alguém pisando em um galho seco, ou em cascalhos. O Ruido se repetiu mais algumas vezes, como se a coisa estivesse se aproximando... Mais, mais e mais, ficando cada vez mais pesado e próximo.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntei, levantando-me depressa. Mas ninguém respondeu... O barulho continuou. - Quem está ai? - Insisti e o barulho parou, meu coração batia freneticamente, em ritmo acelerado. Suspirei aliviada e me virei. Havia um enorme lobo encarando-me... Ao menos, parecia muito com um.

Podia ouvir-se o som de sua respiração, seus olhos pareciam atravessar-me de uma maneira totalmente assustadora. Engoli em seco e ficamos ali, o medo era totalmente perceptível em cada partícula de meu ser. Cuidadosamente dei um passo para trás e o animal gruniu saltando em minha direção. Corri o mais rápido que pude em direção a floresta, provavelmente batento outro record, o animal me perseguia mas não me alcançava... Era como se gostasse daquilo, de me ver daquela forma... Asustada, aflita, alerta. Olhei para trás, estava sumindo mas eu não diminui meu ritmo, permaneci correndo em máxima velocidade, me virei outra vez... nem sinal dele. Sorri vitoriosa e colidi fortemente com algo, caindo no chão instantemente. Ai! Minha cabeça doía e minha visão estava embaçada. Tateei o chão em busca de equilíbrio e algo agarrou meu braço, ajudando-me a levantar. Olhei desnorteada para a pálida e perfeita figura a minha frente, dando de cara com olhos azuis e profundos. - Acho que você deixou cair isso. - Disse ele com um sorriso estampado nos lábios finos, em seguida, entregou-me meu caderno de músicas. - Meu nome é Edward Cullen.


	2. Who Is This Stranger?

A voz parecia ter ficado presa como nós em minha garganta, pois por mais que me esforçasse, nenhuma mísera palavra parecia querer escapar por meus lábios. Pigarreei, levantando-me e limpando cuidadosamente algumas folhas que haviam ficado grudadas em minha blusa.

- Obrigada. - Murmurei após muito tempo e esforço.

- Você deve ser Bella, irmã da Rosalie, certo? - Perguntou ele em um tom que não parecia nada com o de uma pergunta. Ele definitivamente sabia quem eu era, já haviam lhe contado sobre mim e o fato de imaginar qualquer conversa ou comentário no qual o assunto fosse a mim mesma, não era lá algo muito agradável. Eu definitivamente odiava ser o centro de algum assunto ou conversa e qualquer um bem próximo a mim sabia disso. Mas por qualquer motivo, pensar que aquele estranho havia pronunciado meu nome, mesmo que apenas em uma simples conversa, me fez corar por um breve momento. Estremeci internamente afim de espantar aquele pensamento perturbador. Desviei meu olhar do solo, voltando-o para Edward e atrevendo-me a olhá-lo. Ele estava encostado preguiçosamente em uma árvore, uma mão descançava em um dos bolsos da calça e a outra brincava destraídamente com um isqueiro. Fumante, tomei nota mentalmente. Era só o que me faltava.

- Então você é a garota que gosta de se esconder na floresta? - Ele complementou sorrindo descontraídamente.

Contive a raiva momentânea que me invadiu naquele momento. Quem ele pensava que era para vir com piadinhas!? Mas que falta de respeito, eu nem o conhecia! Engoli aquela pequena provocação e sorri da forma mais "sincera" que podia, embora tivesse certeza que havia falhado. Atuar nunca foi muito meu forte, mas mesmo assim, jamais deixaria me mostrar abalada em situação nenhuma, ainda mais para um estranho que eu mal sabia quem era. Demonstrar faqueza não nunca combinou comigo. Nunca gostei de me sentir inferior, vulnerável ou exposta, por mais crítica que fosse a situação, eu estava lá, sempre pronta e em posição de combate. Este sempre foi o meu jeito. Alguns chamavam de orgulho, mas eu chamava de defesa.

- Pois é, cada um se diverte da forma que acha melhor. - Respondi sentindo meu lado orgulhoso aflorar.

- Se você diz. Mas... -fez uma pausa, enquanto fazia uma pequena manobra, jogando o isqueiro para o alto e apanhando-o com a mesma mão. - Ainda assim não deixa de estar se escondendo. - Disse ele, mantendo seu irritante sorriso enigmático.

- Eu não estava me escondendo, eu só... - Comecei a falar, já gaguejando pelo nervosismo a logo mandando a imagem segura que havia construído com tanto esforço, para algum lugar distante.

- Ed! - Uma voz feminina interrompeu-me antes mesmo que pudesse completar minha frase. No mesmo instante reconheci a voz da mesma, a garota para que ele havia beijado, era ela. A loira sacudia os longos cabelos loiros, enquanto terminava de abotoar os últimos botões de sua blusa exageradamente decotada. Tentei ao máximo não ficar boquiaberta com a cena.

- Já se vestiu!? Que... Rápido. Do jeito que eu gosto. - Sussurou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior e erguendo suas mãos ao alcance do rosto de Edward, que apenas riu com o gesto. Não era um riso de amor e carinho, mais sim de escárnio. Como se aquilo tudo fosse um prêmio, apenas um jogo para ele. Rir! Era só o que ele sabia fazer, chegava a ser irritante. Revirei os olhos mentalmente com tamanha vulgaridade vinda de ambos os lados.

- Vamos indo então, já está tarde. Ao menos que você também goste de brincar na floresta, ou melhor, não! Você já tem a mim, não é? - Provocou ele, sacudindo levemente a cabeça em um sinal negativo, rindo e também fazendo a garota rir. Será que era só eu que não estava achando graça? - Adeus, Swan. Nos vemos por aí. - Ele disse, fazendo reverência enquanto curvava-se rapidamente em um ato brincalhão e exagerado, logo se distanciando.

- Até. - Respondi prontamente, enquanto fitava-o por trás, caminhando com a "senhorita rapidinha" e sumindo por entre a floresta. A imagem de seus olhos novamente saltou em meus pensamentos. Vistos de perto, eles pareciam ser ainda mais azuis, tão enigmáticos, tão traiçoeiros, confusos, intensos...Tão lindos. Eram como uma perfeita emboscada. Eles já haviam praticamente desaparecido entre a imensidade de arvores e verde, quando por uma breve fração de segundos, seu rosto se virou, olhando para atrás e seus olhos instantâneamente foram de encontro com os meus. Meu coração pareceu ganhar vida como um motor desperto, martelando cada vez mais forte.

Soltei um suspiro pesado. Como era possível que uma pessoa em apenas um dia, pudesse despertar sentimentos tão distintos, ambíguos e... Confusos em tão pouco tempo? Aquilo era sem sombra de dúvidas uma completa loucura. Tão loucura que a própria loucura se sentiria ofendida em ter seu nome atribuído a este absurdo. Bufei, irritada comigo mesma por ser tão boba e ridícula, enquanto guardava - finalmente - meu caderno dentro da bolsa. Retirei meu celular do bolso e o visor acendeu automaticamente, indicando o horário. Exclamei um pequeno "Oh" em supresa, ao ver que já faziam 4:00 da manhã. Como o tempo havia passado tão rápido!? Loucura, novamente. Eu já estava quase me sentindo em Click, vendo a vida passar rápido como se estivesse sendo manipulada por um controle. Era melhor voltar antes que algum outro lobo resolvesse dar um passeio novamente. A quota para corridas já estava mais que ótima por aquele dia.

**- **_**N**_ossa, mais o que deu em você!? - Perguntou Rosalie, mais bebâda que o Batman. - Sumiu do nada, como sempre. Achei que pelo menos hoje, que o Don Juan não está aqui, você ficaria. Você por acaso sabe que horas são!? Passam das 3:00!

- Relaxa gata, a Bells sabe se cuidar. - Disse Emmett, afagando os cabelos loiros de minha irmã, enquanto acomodava-a no banco carona do conversível.

- Você ainda tem noção de horário nesse estado!? Que admirável, meus parabéns. - Respondi rindo, enquanto praticamente me jogava no banco de trás do carro. Eu estava exausta. Rosalie me deu língua, rindo igualmente e logo caiu em sono profundo, dormindo no carro mesmo.

Emmett e Jasper entraram no carro e logo estávamos na estrada, seguindo caminho para nossas casas. Emmett nos deixaria em casa e Jasper dormiria na casa dele. Encostei minha cabeça na janela, vendo as árvores passarem como vultos e logo comecei a sentir minhas pálpebras cada vez mais e mais pesadas. Perturbadores olhos azuis voltaram a assombrar meus pensamentos, ameaçando adentrar em meus sonhos, meus pesadelos e mais do que isso, em minha vida. Quando já estava quase ou praticamente adormecendo, senti o toque delicado de uma pequena mão em meu braço e logo ouvi a voz suave como sinos de minha irmã. Seu rosto encostado no banco do carro, suas pálpebras tão pesadas quanto as minhas. - Não faça isso Bells... - Ela sussurou, e não pude discernir se estava acordada ou dormindo.

- O que disse, Rose? - Perguntei. As palavras saíam com muito esforço.

- Não se apaixone por ele. Vai acabar mal... Vai acabar muito mal, Bells. - Foram as útimas palavras daquela noite. Depois só houveram exaustão e sono profundos.


	3. Complications

I don't know what you've done to me

But I know this much is true

I wanna do bad things with you

I wanna do real bad things with you(...)

– Me digam se existe coisa melhor nesse mundo do que ir para o colégio ouvindo Bad Things!? Hmm, me deixa até com vontade de assistir True Blood! - Disse Rosalie, do banco ao lado do motorista, enquanto cantarolava com seu namorado, Emmett, a letra da música, que por sinal, mais pareciam uma versão mal feita de alguma dupla sertaneja amadora.

– Existe, não ter que ouvir vocês cantarem por 45 minutos de ida e volta às 7:00 da manhã. - Respondi agradecendo mentalmente por ter trazido meus fones de ouvido, que por sinal, vivia esquecendo! Ser distraída era realmente uma maldição em momentos como esse.

– Ui! Segurem essa garota que hoje ela está tão explosiva quanto um homem bomba! - Zombou Emmett, sem tirar os olhos da estrada, para meu agradecimento e rindo histéricamente de sua própria piada com Rosalie.

– Bells!? Essa é ótima! Não mata nem uma mosca! - Retrucou Rosalie, rindo cada vez mais alto. Fitei-os boquiaberta! Que calúnia, não era verdade o que tinham dito, eu era tão calma! E se por acaso não havia matado nenhuma mosca até então, foi por pura preguiça e ausência de prática, até porque convenhamos que acertar um sapato em um inseto voador, praticamente microscópico não é lá a tarefa mais fácil desse mundo.

– Ei! Eu estou aqui, ok? Estou ouvindo, caso tenham esquecido! Me digam uma coisa, colocaram o que na bebida de vocês além de alcool, ontem? Pelas barbas do profeta! - Revirei os olhos, bufando, enquanto escolhia alguma música para ouvir em meu Ipod.

– Shh, fica calminha gata, deixa de ser carente, hoje você vai ver seu namorado da patinha quebrada! - Disse Rosalie, encarando-me através do retrovisor do carro, enquanto penteava seus cabelos loiros que caíam em cascata.

– Isso tudo é saudades? Aaaaah, que gay! Vou até chorar com tanta fofura! Rose e eu seremos os padrinhos ok? - Emmett disse, voltando a rir com a mesma intensidade de antes. Fuzilei-o com o olhar através do retrovisor.

– Falem o que quiserem, nem ligo. - Respondi, fitando a estrada pela janela, finalmente escolhendo Wonderwall - Oasis para ouvir, logo ajustando o volume no máximo. Eu mal havia pressionado ''play'' quando a música parou repentinamente, e um aviso surgiu na tela dizendo-me que a bateria havia se esgotado. Não! Berrei mentalmente. Qual era o meu problema com baterias afinal? - Droga, a bateria acabou! Esqueci de carregar. - Choraminguei, dando um pequeno tapa na testa

– Ótimo! Então vamos cantar todos juntos! I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you. - Rosalie voltou a cantarolar, seguida por Emmett.

– Ai socorro! - Choraminguei novamente, estirando-me totalmente no banco traseiro. - É, essa vai ser uma looonga manhã.

Senti minha cabeça latejar por algum tempo aquela manhã e mesmo sem ter nenhum espelho por perto, podia ter certeza que estava em um estado deplorável, resultante é claro, de uma bela noite mal dormida. Amaldiçoei a mim mesma, mentalmente, por ter ido à aquela festa, afinal, se não fosse por isso, não teria chegado tão tarde em casa e talvez até pudesse ter aproveitado o tempo que me restava e ter ido visitar Jake. - Jake! - Exclamei em choque. Eu havia me esquecido completamente de sua existência! Óh, péssima amiga que era, havia esquecido de telefonar para ele! Mas... Pensando bem, na noite passada eu estivera com a menor condição de segurar um telefone de tão exausta que estava! Aliás, como foi mesmo que nós haviamos entrado em casa?

Franzi o cenho de forma pensativa e uma pequena ruga se formou em minha testa. Comecei a me recordar de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior e as lembranças paravam no carro de Emmett. Rosalie! Ela havia dito algo, o que havia dito mesmo? Tentei fazer algum esforço, mas fora inválido. Era como se tudo tivesse acabado no carro de Emmett.

– Bom dia, metade! - Ouvi a voz de minha melhor amiga, Alice, e me virei prontamente. Nós háviamos apelidado uma a outra de "metade" pois como tínhamos muito em comum, dizíamos que éramos as almas gêmeas uma da outra, logo, éramos a metade.

– Alice! Alice! Que saudades suas! - Eu berrei, indo até ela para lhe dar um abraço.

– Discrição é seu nome do meio, metade! - Ela berrou também, a essa altura, fazendo metade dos estudantes do Glorian High School, pararem o que estavam fazendo para olhar com espanto as duas estéricas que estavam dando vexame em pleno pátio à aquela hora da manhã.

– Aprendi com a melhor! - Eu disse, rindo feito uma boba junto com minha amiga. - Não acredito que você voltou de viagem! Como foi em Paris? E seus pais, estão bem!? - Eu perguntei a ela, enquanto subíamos por uma das enormes escadarias em forma de espiral do Glorian, seguidas por centenas de alunos abarrotados em vários cantos do colégio.

– Ai quantas perguntas para se fazer a essa hora da manhã! Credo. - Disse ela, batendo os pés teatricalmente e jogando os cabelos ruivos recém cortados na altura dos ombros para trás, de forma que só ela sabia fazer. - Foi tudo perfeito! Meu irmão continua o mesmo cretino e sem vergonha de sempre, se acha, claro. - Ela revirou os olhos. - Meus pais estão ótimos, disseram para nós duas irmos juntas da próxima vez, acredita!? Vai ser incrível... Mas nenhuma dessas coisas foram la cerise sur le gâteau.

– Quê isso!? - Perguntei boquiaberta.

– A cereja do bolo, metade burra. Ai ai. - Ela respondeu, rindo e sacudindo a cabeleira novamente.

– Shh, desculpe se não sou a cara da riqueza igual a você! Mas pare de me enrolar e me conte isso direito, mulher!

– Ai, apressada, tsc tsc. Apressado come cru, sabia!? - Disse ela, rindo mais ainda e então, girou-me pelo cotovelo e se aproximou para sussurrar algo. - A cereja do bolo se chama, James! - Ela falou, por fim, dando uma piscadela no final.

– James!? Quem é esse!? - Eu perguntei.

– Essa pergunta é algo que é impossível de ser respondida em alguns minutos! - Respondeu ela, apontando para o enorme relógio preso no topo da parede, ao fim do corredor.

– Isso é tão injusto! Você acabou de chegar, temos que por as conversas em dia. - Eu reclamei em um muchocho.

– Quieta! Temos a mesma aula no último tempo, Educação Física! Aquele professor novo já está tão decrépto que não encherga um palmo a sua frente! Mal vai notar nossa ausência! E aí!? Topa!? - Ela perguntou, com uma das mãos apoiada na cintura.

– Ai, não sei... E se der problema? Temos mesmo que faltar? - Perguntei, mordendo o lábio em um gesto de nervosismo.

– Confia em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. Alguma vez já te coloquei em alguma furada!? - Perguntou ela, batendo o pé.

– Bom... - Eu pisquei tentando me lembrar de alguma vez que pudéssemos ter entrado em alguma fria, mas nada me veio em mente. - Ainda não, mas... -

– Mas nada, agora vá! Ou iremos nos atrasar! - Ela disse, já seguindo em disparada para a direção contrária do corredor, dando-me apenas um breve aceno com as mãos.

Bufei, inconformada e comecei a caminhar, fitando o piso em formas quadriculadas de preto e branco que mais pareciam um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez, os lustres de cristal que se espalhavam pelo teto, depois alguns feixes de luz que adentravam através dos vitrais das janelas e se esforçavam para iluminar aquele corredor sombrio, assim como toda o Glorian era. A arquitetura gótica da escola faziam parecer que estávamos todos encenando algum tipo de trama mal feita do Drácula em plenos século XXI. Permaneci andando sem nenhuma pressa em direção à sala. Era quase impossível negar algum pedido de Danna e só quem a conhecia poderia dizer. Não que eu fosse o tipo de pessoa quase impossível de ceder a uma proposta, bom... Na verdade eu até era, mas não quando se tratava de alguém que eu amasse. Acho que esse era o meu ponto fraco, não saber dizer não, ter medo de decepcionar, de magoar, de perder... Era estranho tentar ser perfeita com as pessoas quando se é a pessoa mais imperfeita da face da terra. Certas vezes, eu tinha impressão de que não importava quanto tempo eu vivesse, seria mais fácil tentar desvendar o triângulo das bermudas à mim mesma. Soltei um suspiro pesado ao parar em frente à sala em que seria minha primeira aula e me preparei para mais um dia incrívelmente tedioso.

Senti um misto de alegria e nervosismo ao ouvir o som do último alarme tocando naquele dia. Me levantei em um pulo e comecei a arrumar minhas coisas rapidamente, coisa que eu raramente conseguia fazer em tão pouco tempo, pois sempre vinha algum curioso à minha mesa me perguntar coisas como "Como vai a sua irmã?" ou "Quando vai ser a próxima festa?", "Ai, eu quero ir!", "Sua irmã é uma delícia" - eca- e, enfim, coisas similares. Mas para minha felicidade e alívio, dessa vez não havia ninguém muito conhecido nessa penúltima aula, então pude seguir meu caminho em paz. Atravessei a sala rapidamente e segui em disparada pelo corredor, quando uma voz feminina, que mais se parecia com a de uma criança de 12 anos, me chamou atenção.

– Isabella Swan? - Perguntou ela e me virei prontamente, dando de cara com uma loira minúscula, de bochechas coradas, cuja os olhos verdes eram de dar inveja.

– Meu nome é Jane Volturi, mas você pode me chamar só de Jane! - Ela deu de ombros, arrumando os óculos de grau e sorriu timidamente. - Nós temos aula de Biologia juntas e bom... Não conheço ninguém por aqui e você meio que me pareceu legal, sabe? -

– Ahn, Oi... ... Como sabia o meu nome? - Eu perguntei confusa.

– Ah, é que eu meio que dei... Uma olhada na ficha dos alunos, sabe? - Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior e passou a fitar o chão. - Tá... Eu entrei na sala do diretor, ainda nas férias, quando minha meus pais vieram me matricular sabe? Ai eu aproveitei enquanto conversavam na sala de reuniões e roubei só um pouquinho, mas eu juro que devolvi tudo!

– Você meio que roubou!? Caramba! Tá ficando maluca? Esses arquivos são confidenciais, se descobrirem isso, você pode até ser expulsa! Eles são muito rígidos aqui. - Respondi, boquiaberta pelo que havia acabado de escutar e logo me arrependi ao ver as feições de desapontamento da menina.

– Eu não sabia... - Murmurou ela baixinho.

– Tudo bem, quem se importa. - Eu dei de ombros, revirando os olhos. - Só tente não se meter em problemas, sim?

– Promessa feita! - Disse ela, prontamente. - Ei, aonde você vai!?

– Eu vou... Bem, para a aula! Claro. Para aonde mais eu iria!? - Respondi, tentando não transparecer nenhum resquício de mentira em minha voz.

– Eu posso ir com você? Sabe... Não conheço mais ninguém aqui e é ruim demais ficar sozinha. - Ela perguntou em uma pequena careta.

Eu deveria ter dito que não na mesma hora, mas algo dentro de mim parecia berrar para que eu não o fizesse, então...

– Claro, vamos! Mas antes eu preciso ir pegar algo no meu armário. Você me espera aqui? - Perguntei.

– Sim! Muito obrigada, Bells! É como a chamam, não!? - Disse ela, abrindo um sorriso que poderia até mesmo acender todos os lustres quebrados do Glorian. - Enfim, tenho certeza que vamos ser boas amigas! - Disse ela em voz alta, enquanto eu já caminhava em disparada pelos corredores. Subi algumas escadas e continuei a andar depressa até encontrar o corredor aonde se encontrava a sala com a enorme fileira de armários antigos. O lugar estava vazio, afinal, todos os alunos estavam em suas salas e os demais, na educação física. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao lembrar que pela primeira vez em minha vida, iria matar aula.

Peguei a chave dentro da mochila e destranquei o cadeado. As coisas estavam exatamente como eu havia deixado antes das férias. Minhas fotos com Alice, Jake e Rosalie coladas no pequeno espelho redondo, meu caderno de anotações e alguns livros. Retirei meu cardigã que estava amontoado em meio aos livros e o coloquei por cima do ombro, enquanto trancava o armário novamente.

Então, algo mais parecido com um vulto, passou rapidamente por mim. O lugar pareceu ficar mais frio do que o habitual e me perguntei se eles haviam ligado o ar condicionado. Pisquei algumas vezes e respirei fundo e olhei em direção à porta, me arrependendo de tê-la feito no mesmo instante. Estava aberta, ou melhor... Escancarada. E eu tinha certeza de tê-la fechado, assim que adentrei. Meus lábios se entreabriram em espanto e por um instante, me senti paralizada, como se estivesse presa ao chão. Senti um tremor por todo meu corpo e me vi incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento.

De repente, as luzes começaram a piscar de forma estranha, como se estivessem falhando gradativamente, então ouvi um ruído, seguido de outro longo silêncio. As luzes da última fileira de armários começaram a se apagar... Uma por uma. Depois as da segunda fileira... E da terceira... E a escuridão começou a se prolongar, até chegar aonde eu estava. Não houve tempo para correr ou esboçar qualquer reação. Quando dei por mim, estava no escuro, não enchergava um palmo a minha frente.

– Quem está aí!? - Perguntei em pânico, mas não houve resposta. A não ser, os passos que eram rudemente dados em minha direção e ficando cada vez mais próximos.

Não sei de onde tirei forças, talvez meu subconsciente tivesse me dado alguma espécie de tapa que tenha me feito acordar para a "realidade" e ter me feito perceber o risco da situação e quando vi, estava correndo e gritando em plenos pulmões até chegar ao corredor oposto a sala. Olhei para trás algumas vezes e não ouve nenhum sinal de perseguição.

Olhei, ofegante para o enorme relógio na parede e me espantei ao ver que era tão tarde. Comecei a acelerar o passo e escorreguei no piso molhado. - Droga, Alguém deve ter derramado àgua no chão. - Murmurei irritada.

Mas não era àgua que haviam derramado. Era sangue. Meu sangue. Olhei para o ferimento em meu braço, não era nada de muito grave, na verdade o ferimento era marcado por quatro riscos que mais se pareciam com arranhões e agora ardiam e escorriam pelo meu braço por não ter tido o devido cuidado.

– O corredor para deficientes visuais é lá em baixo, Swan. - Ouvi uma voz familiar vinda de trás, seguida por uma risadinha feminina. Edward, é claro. E sua fiel prostituta, porque de escudeira ela não tinha nada.

– É mesmo!? Não me diga? Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez. - Respondi irônicamente.

– Eca, olha só o braço dela. Além de cega é problemática e retardada! Aposto que está se cortando por ter levado um fora de algum cara que obviamente não deu a mínima para isso... Coitada. - Debochou a loira sem nome, que agora ria como se estivesse diante da cena mais cômica de sua vida.

– Engraçado... - Disse calmamente, enquanto me levantava. - Devo ter alzheimer, porque não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. - Respondi, sorrindo triunfante ao ver a mesma formar um "O" com os lábios. - E você!? O que faz aqui? - Perguntei fitando o "senhor deboche".

– Quer saber mesmo? - Ele respondeu, em um sorriso torto e fez um leve movimento com a cabeça, para jogar os cabelos cor de bronze que caíam sobre seus olhos azuis, cobrindo uma pequena parte dos mesmos. - Eu estudo aqui. - Respondeu por fim, em um sorriso de dentes perfeitos que daria inveja à qualquer um.

– Desde quando!? - Perguntei arqueando uma sombrancelha.

– Desde hoje. - Respondeu ele, alargando ainda mais seu sorriso. - Ainda vamos nos encontrar muito por esses corredores, Swan. Pode apostar. - Ele disse, fitando-me diretamente nos olhos, como se sua intensidade pudesse queimá-los ao fazê-lo. - Isso é... Se eu não estiver ocupado. - Disse ele, dando uma piscadela para a loira ao seu lado, que só faltou desmontar inteira ao ouvir aquilo.


	4. Rejection

– Ah, você está aí! Pensei que tinha me abandonado e inventado aquilo para se ver longe de mim. - Jane exclamou, fazendo um biquinho ao acabar de falar.

– Me desculpe pela demora, aconteceu um imprevisto. Bom... Vamos!? - Perguntei, esboçando um pequeno sorriso no canto de meus lábios.

– Sim! Minha nossa, o que houve com o seu braço!? - Perguntou ela, com uma expressão apavorada tomando conta de sua face.

– Isso!? Ahn... Na verdade, eu caí! Na sala dos armários, estava lotado lá, eram tantos alunos e acho que quando me levantei, devo ter esbarrado nas unhas de alguma garota que estava arrumando os cabelos em frente ao espelho. - Dei de ombros, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível embora soubesse que a mentira era péssima, mas era o melhor que pude obter no momento.

– Poxa, vida! É por isso que eu odeio unhas grandes, sabe!? Elas sempre acabam roçando inapropriadamente em nós ou nos machucando, tsc tsc. Você teve muita sorte de não ter sido nada feio... - Ela tagarelava, enquanto andávamos, e ia falando sobre unhas e depois sobre quantas vezes havia se machucado e ido parar na enfermaria e como as mulheres que trabalhavam lá eram antipáticas.

– Sabe que essa é a maior escola que eu já estudei!? Me sinto tão bem aqui, parece um daqueles castelos que a gente vê naqueles filmes... Como é o nome mesmo!? Daquele vampiro super famoso que falam nas histórias e nos filmes? - Perguntou ela, piscando os grandes e curiosos olhos verdes.

– Drácula? - Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Isso! Esse mesmo! Parece muito com um que vi em um filme dele uma vez! Óh, isso é tão divertido, me sinto como uma dark princess. - Ela disse, dando alguns pulinhos de felicidade e parou após alguns minutos, olhando em volta e vendo que estávamos fora do colégio, e bem longe da quadra. - Ei, aonde estamos indo!? - Perguntou ela.

– Bom... Você disse que queria ir aonde eu fosse, certo!? - Respondi, tentando não encará-la devido ao nervosismo.

– Estamos matando aula! Que feio! Você mentiu para mim. - Acusou ela, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé de forma infantil.

– Nossa mas que demora! Já estava achando que você tinha dado para trás! Ei, quem é essa? - Alice perguntou, enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás, em uma careta.

– "Essa" se chama Jane, na verdade, e é Jane Volturi para você! E sou amiga da Bells. - Jane respondeu, fuzilando Danna com o olhar.

– Pff! Você!? Amiga da Bella!? Ok. E vocês se conhecem há quanto tempo mesmo? - Perguntou Alice, encarando-a com desdém.

– Bom... Eu a conheci ainda há pouco, mas fique sabendo que seremos grandes amigas! - Respondeu Jane, fitando o chão e cruzando os braços para trás das costas, timidamente.

Alice riu, revirando os olhos e voltou a jogar os cabelos, enquanto Jane bufava, derrotada.

– Claro, como eu não advinhei isso!? - Disse Alice, irônicamente. - Pelo visto não vamos poder conversar como queríamos graças a essa criatura adorável que você trouxe consigo, Isabella.

– Metade, a Jane só conhece a mim por aqui. Ela é tímida e enfim... Ela pediu para ajudá-la a se enturmar. - Dei de ombros.

– E você virou centro de caridade por acaso!? Porque ela não cria vergonha na cara e faz amigos por si mesma!?

– Olha, vamos dar uma chance a ela, vocês duas começaram com o pé esquerdo! Não tem porque disso, certo!? - Olhei para Jane e depois para Alice, depois para Jane novamente. - Jane, essa é minha melhor amiga, o nome dela é Alice. - Disse, dando um pequeno passo para trás. Jane soltou um suspiro pesado, então estendeu a mão minúscula em direção à Alice, que olhou de soslaio.

– Me desculpe por isso. - Murmurou, Jane. - Acho que talvez possamos ser amigas, não!? A Bells parece gostar de você, então não vejo problemas quanto a isso. Ah... E pode me chamar de Jane, sim. Ignore o que eu havia dito, eu...

– Que parte do "Alice é minha melhor amiga" você não entendeu!? Quer que eu desenhe ou o que!? E eu chamo você como quiser, você não controla minha língua, afinal... - Retrucou Alice, que ignorava a "mão estendida de Jane".

– Alice! - Disse, boquiaberta!

Ela revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro pesado, então, apertou rapidamente a mão de Jane, voltando a cruzar os braços.

– Seja bem-vinda ao Glorian. - Respondeu rispidamente.

– Obrigada, eu acho... - Jane disse, um pouco chocada pelas reações descontroladas de Alice.

– Estarei de olho em você. - Terminou, Alice. - Lembre-se disso.

– Ok. - Murmurou Jane.

Começamos a caminhar por entre a floresta, conversando, cantando e rindo uma da outra. Quer dizer... Eu e Alice, pois Jane pouco participou das conversas e a maior parte do tempo, ficava olhando para trás e para os lados, como se estivesse procurando por algo. Provavelmente, estava com medo de sermos descobertas, assim como eu também estava no início. Pobre, Jane, ela me parecia tão perdida às vezes e pouco falava sobre si mesma. Em certos momentos, ela me parecia triste, apesar de ter demonstrado ser uma garota bastante enérgica. O que será que havia acontecido à aquela menina?

Alice, obviamente, não me contou o que tinha planejado me dizer sobre James, afinal, ela ainda não se sentia à vontade na presença de Jane, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra, ela iria me contar. Talvez me ligasse à noite para falar sobre isso...

– Bom, acho melhor irmos andando, sim!? Já está ficando tarde e, Rosalie deve estar me esperando - Disse, dando uma olhada rápida em meu celular.

– Tudo bem, então... Você quer uma carona até a sua casa!? - Alice perguntou à Jane, um pouco sem jeito.

– Ah! Não! Sério! Não precisa, a minha casa não fica longe, estamos perto até! Mas obrigada. Haha. - Jane respondeu rapidamente, dando de ombros.

– Bom... Se você diz. - Alice disse e me lançou um olhar mais parecido com o que dizia "essa garota é estranha."

– Vou indo, adorei conhecer vocês! Até amanhã, garotas. - Disse Jane, saltitando para o lado contrário da floresta.

– Ai finalmente estamos sozinhas! Escuta, a Rosalie deve te convidar, mas eu vou te chamar antes para prevenir que você recuse, enfim... A "MIYC" vai tocar hoje à noite no Rock Bar, você quer ir comigo!? Não aceito não como resposta, você está me devendo isso por hoje! - Disse Alice, olhando-me com cara de cachorrinho abandonado e não pude negar. Eu realmente estava devendo ela por hoje e além disso, era sempre bom passar algum tempo com minha amiga.

– Claro, vamos sim! - Respondi, sorrindo levemente.

– Ótimo, vou passar na sua casa por volta de 19:30, vamos no meu carro, porque ninguém merece essa sua lata velha, né!? - Ela começou a gargalhar pela piadinha de mal gosto que havia feito.

– Rá-rá. Meu carro é show, ok!? - Respondi, fingindo indignação.

– Ô! Super. Ei, lerdinha, que tal apostarmos uma corrida até o colégio!? - Alice sorriu, maliciosamente.

– Tá de brincadeira, não vai me fazer correr depois de tudo que andamos, vai!? - Perguntei, boquiaberta.

Então, ela saiu em disparada. É, eu devo ter feito tiro ao alvo com a cruz, só pode.

Não demorei muito a me arrumar, graças à ajuda de Rosalie, afinal, ela era expert nisso! Bom, na verdade, ela praticamente me obrigou a me trocar e mudar de roupa, alegando que eu não estava vestida apropriadamente e blablabla. E uma discusão com Rose nunca era uma discusão, afinal, ela sempre ganhava. A única adversária à altura de minha irmã seria Alice, claro. Isso era algo que eu ainda queria viver para presenciar.

– Agora sim você está decente! - Rosalie exclamou, dando alguns pulinhos de felicidade, enquanto arrastava minha cadeira para frente do grande armário espelhado de seu quarto. - Olhe só!

Fitei o espelho, completamente boquiaberta ao ver a pessoa irreconhecível em que havia me transformado. O rosto parecia completamente impecável, como daquelas bonecas lindas e caras de porcelana chinesas. As bochechas haviam recebido uma cor corada e muito delicada assim como os lábios, que entravam em contraste com os olhos bem marcados. Meus cabelos foram gentilmente arrumados em uma larga trança embutida para o lado, que mantinha minha franja livre da mesma, caindo em fios delicados ao redor do rosto e da testa.

– Rose, ficou perfeito! Nossa... Obrigada, sério! - Exclamei indo até a mesma para abraçá-la mas ela me impediu.

– Shh, você vai estragar minha obra prima. Nada de amassar essa roupa ainda. - Respondeu ela, dando uma risadinha.

– Boba! Você também está linda, todas as garotas da festa vão ficar com inveja, como sempre! - Disse a ela que revirou os olhos em uma cara de "diga-me alguma coisa que eu não saiba!"

Rosalie tinha a maior parte do cabelo solto, caindo em cascata com leves cachos por seus ombros e até o início das costas, com apenas uma parte presa do meio da cabeça até o topo. A maquiagem era mais delicada, em todas as partes, diferente da minha, que marcava bem os olhos.

Ouvimos o barulho de um carro buzinando do lado de fora e nem me dei ao trabalho de ir a janela para checar quem era. Desci as escadas em disparada e me despedi rapidamente de Rose, que esperava por Emmett.

Alice estava parada em frente ao conversível vermelho que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos e seu batom. Diferente de nós duas, ela usava os cabelos soltos - recém cortados - mas também volumosos, de uma forma sensual. A maquiagem também era exatamente propícia para a ocasião e deliniava bastante seus traços finos, destacando seus olhos azuis.

– Minha nossa! Desse jeito não vai sobrar espaço para mim com vocês duas por perto! - Reclamei, teatricalmente.

– Pare de ser reclamona, você está uma gata, sério. Óh céus, será que é agora que ela desencalha!? - Zombou Alice, se acabando de rir da própria piada e não tive como não rir junto com ela.

– Deixe de papo, vamos logo. - Disse, abrindo a porta do conversível.

O lugar certamente estava mais cheio do que nas poucas vezes em que havíamos estado lá. Alice e eu segurávamos uma na mão da outra, enquanto ela ia me guiando em meio ao cáos da multidão e da música alta. Essa era a última banda a tocar antes da MIYC e estavam todos muito ansiosos para que a mesma subisse no palco. Eles eram idolatrados pela cidade e eu realmente acreditava que se eles investissem nisso, poderiam até ter um futuro na música. Alice e eu ficamos no meio da platéia, apenas um pouco longe do palco.

– Falta muito para eles subirem!? - Eu gritei, devido a música alta.

– Não! a música já está no fim! - Ela berrou de volta.

Então a música parou e os integrantes da banda fizeram os agradecimentos finais antes de se retirarem. Minutos depois, ouve um alvoroço do público ao ver Jasper, Emmett, Quil e a única integrante feminina da MIYC, Lauren, subirem ao palco. Emmett deu um passo à frente, pegando o microfone, enquanto o resto da banda se arrumava com os instrumentos no palco.

– E aí, manés! Como vocês estão!? Bom, não interessa... Vim aqui dar um recado a vocês, temos uma surpresa essa noite. A partir de hoje a MIYC ganhou um novo integrante, galera! E quem é esse cara!? Vocês vão conhecê-lo agora! Dêem às boas vindas a Edward Cullen! - Disse ele, enquanto todos aplaudiam e gritavam. Pude ouvir algumas garotas que estavam por perto, assobiando e rindo, enquanto comentavam o quanto ele era lindo! Revirei os olhos, se elas soubessem o quanto esse cara era patético e metido.

– Tá me zuando. - Murmurei.

– O quê!? - Berrou Alice.

– Nada! Eu disse, "que demais não é!?" Haha.

Edward estava todo de preto, mas diferente do resto da banda, ele usava blusa branca de gola "V" por dentro da jaqueta. Emmett passou o microfone para ele, quando Edward arrumava sua guitarra. Diferente do que eu pensava, ele não fez nenhum cumprimento à platéia. Apenas sorriu e piscou para uma garota da platéia que não parava de gritar por ele. Ao ver aquilo, imaginei que seria aquela loira que vivia colada nele, mas logo me dei conta de que estava errada. "Cachorro", pensei comigo mesma.

Então, começou a cantar, a letra melancólica de My Secret Friend - IAMX começou a ecoar através da voz impecável. Eu tinha que admitir que apesar de tudo, ele era bom nisso e o público havia aceitado-no facilmente. Ele era sem dúvidas, bem melhor que Alec, o antigo vocalista desaparecido. A multidão ia à loucura, cantando e dançando junto com a melodia e a banda se deliciava com isso.

Por um breve instante, pensei tê-lo visto olhando em minha direção, mas aquilo seria impossível, tendo em vista o lugar lotado e a posição em que estávamos, afinal, ele nem mesmo sabia que eu estava presente.

Mais ou menos nos versos finais da canção, Alice me puxou pelo braço para berrar algo em meu ouvido.

– Acho que vou pegar uma bebida, você quer alguma coisa!? - Gritou ela.

– O quê!? Não! Não me deixe aqui sozinha! E se nos perdermos!? - Perguntei apavorada.

– Shh, pare de drama. Eu já volto. - Gritou ela, já se afastando.

Contei os minutos, até que se passou um bom tempo. A música acabou e banda se retirou do palco e nada... Alice havia sumido. Comecei a entrar em pânico. Olhei para os lados e não via ninguém, apenas pessoas e mais pessoas. Parecia até que estava ainda mais lotado do que antes. Uma linha tênue de desespero começou a percorrer meu corpo e me lembrei o quanto me sentia desconfortável em multidões. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. As pessoas dançavam com a próxima banda que havia entrado e esbarravam em mim, quase derrubando-me no chão. Minha visão começou a ficar embaçada e minha cabeça parecia estar girando como uma roleta. Fechei minhas mãos em punho para tentar me acalmar mas fora em vão. Eu definitivamente precisava sair dali, antes que as coisas piorassem e eu acabasse totalmente surtada. Comecei a me movimentar, espreitando-me entre a multidão, então colidi com algo que quase me fez ir ao chão. Respirei fundo, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo.

– Olha só quem está aqui! - Ouvi a voz debochada de Edward, que agarrava meu braço, impedindo-me de cair. - Olá, Swan.

– Olá. - Respondi rispidamente, puxando meu braço de volta.

– Está procurando por alguém? - Perguntou ele, provavelmente, ao ver o estado deplorável em que me encontrava.

– Sim, minha amiga, Alice. Ela é ruiva e bonita e está... - Expliquei, mas logo fui interrompida.

– Está com aquele cara alí? - Apontou ele para logo alguém menos que, Jasper! Os dois riam e sussuravam coisas nos ouvidos um do outro. Argh. Não acredito nisso, Alice traidora. - É, acho que você está sobrando por aqui, Swan. - Edward continuou, rindo após seu comentário.

– Que ótimo. - Reclamei, enquanto continuava andando para fora da multidão.

– Aonde você vai!? - Gritou ele, com uma expressão confusa.

– Sair daqui! Agora. - Respondi.

– Vem comigo. - Ele disse, estendendo a mão em minha direção. Os olhos azuis encaravam-me, pela primeira vez, em uma expressão séria e me pareceu quase impossível dizer não.

– Ok. - Murmurei, levando minha mão até a dele, que começou a me guiar por entre a multidão, até uma escada quase imperceptível que ficava perto do placo. Subimos alguns lances e demos de "cara" com um portão de ferro, enorme. Ele soltou minha mão e começou a procurar algo de dentro do bolso, então encontrou uma chave.

O lugar se parecia com um terraço que teria sido abandonado há algum tempo, mas que ainda assim, preservava bem o seu estado. Haviam apenas alguns banquinhos de pedra e poças de àgua espalhadas pelo chão, devido a chuva dos dias anteriores. Me sentei em um dos bancos de pedra e achei que ele faria o mesmo, mas ao invés disso, apenas ficou parado, apoiou-se no peitoril da cerca de cimento, que demarcava o terraço e ficou olhando na direção da lua por alguns vários minutos.

– Como está o seu braço? - Perguntou ele, após algum tempo de silêncio.

– Melhor, mas ainda dói um pouco. - Respondi, tocando o ferimento por cima do cardigan preto.

– Deveria olhar mais por onde anda, não acha!? - Ele comentou, ainda sem me encarar.

– Como se você se importasse. - Retruquei, me arrependendo de tê-lo feito no mesmo instante. Eu não queria dar alguma impressão errada de que talvez, pudesse precisar da opinião dele, afinal, eu nem o conhecia, lembrei a mim mesma.

– Não me importo, só estava tentando parecer educado. - Respondeu ele, sorrindo para o nada. Revirei os olhos com isso, como pode alguém ser tão bipolar!?

Voltamos a ficar calados por mais tempo do que antes, até que eu comecei a me sentir incomodada com aquilo e foi a minha vez de amenizar as coisas.

– Gostei da escolha da música de hoje... Estava bom. - Murmurei, fitando minhas mãos.

– É!? - Ele sorriu, discretamente.

– Sim. - Concordei.

– Eu pretendia cantar Every Breath You Take - The Police, mas Emmett insistiu que fosse essa música. Ele disse que iria causar uma boa primeira impressão logo de cara. - Brandon deu de ombros. - Ele estava certo, afinal.

– Every Breath You Take também é linda, é uma das minhas favoritas. - Eu respondi, surpresa por estarmos tendo uma conversa descente pela primeira vez, desde que nos vimos.

Então ele se virou, andando em minha direção e me perguntei o que ele faria agora, algo que era impossível de se estipular, já que ele sempre tão imprevisível. Então parou ao meu lado, sentando-se junto a mim e retirou algo do bolso, um Ipod. Começou a mexer no aparelho por alguns minutos e então parou, estendendo-o em minha direção. Era a lista de suas músicas favoritas e estava lá, em uma das primeiras, Every Breath You Take, seguidas por Civillian - Wye Oak, We Are Young - Fun, Broken - Marcus Foster, Naive - The Kooks, Wonderwall - Oasis, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith e entre outras.

– Eu gosto de todas essas. - Respondi, sorrindo levemente e ele riu, mas dessa vez foi difente... Não foi um riso debochado, foi... Doce. Sincero, ao meu ver.

– Esse é meu estilo musical. Eu gosto de músicas com letras, do tipo que façam com que você fique refletindo por bastante tempo sobre aquilo. É bem por aí. - Ele deu de ombros. Eu o fitei boquiaberta ao ver meu próprio discurso sendo dito por ele. Rosalie e eu tinhamos gostos completamente diferentes e nós sempre acabávamos discutindo por conta disso e agora, justamente a pessoa que eu mais havia julgado nos últimos dias, havia me mostrado que não era lá tão diferente de mim. Estranho mundo esse, não?

– É, você até que não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. - Comentei, descontraídamente.

– E o que você pensava!? - Respondeu ele, voltando a me encarar da mesma forma estranha de antes.

– Ah sabe... Que você era um debochado, um promíscuo, medíocre e só mais um rostinho bonito por aí. - Eu dei de ombros, rindo. - Não conseguia entender o que as garotas viam em você. - Terminei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Então você me considera bonito? - Ele continuo no mesmo tom sério de antes, a diferença é que agora, seu rosto estava à centímetros do meu.

– Bom... - Mordi o lábio inferior devido ao nervosismo. A intensidade de seus olhos era tamanha que quase me deixava cega e passei a fitar o chão. - Talvez... - Murmurei por fim.

– Olhe para mim... - Ele segurou meu queixo delicadamente, impedindo-me de não encará-lo. - Talvez não é resposta. - Sussurou.

Quase não consegui escutar o que dizia no final, pois o som acelerado de meus batimentos cardíacos me deixava quase surda. Tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava fervendo e a aproximidade entre nossos rostos era tanta que conseguia sentir sua respiração e seu hálito doce soprando contra meu rosto. Foi como se todo meu corpo tivesse entrado em algum tipo de estado de inconsciência, porém, antes de se desligarem totalmente, meu cérebro resolveu ignorar às razões e até mesmo minha própria vontade, se é que eu tinha alguma. Então, a resposta escapou por meus lábios.

– Sim. - Murmurei.

Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando por vontade própria ao vê-lo se aproximar ainda mais, porém, para meu desespero e talvez... Salvação. Ele parou. E riu. Começou a gargalhar sem parar, jogando a cabeça para trás. Eu o fitei, estupefata, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo.

– Obrigada pela informação, sabe!? Acho que vou começar a fazer uma pesquisa sobre isso, quem sabe não posso ficar famoso pela minha beleza, não!? - Comentou ele, por entre suas risadas e então se levantou.

– O quê!? Você... Não! Não acredito nisso! Como!? Como me deixei levar por um idiota como você!? Eu te odeio! Nunca mais toque em mim e muito menos me dirija a palavra! Eu tenho nojo de você! NOJO, entendeu!? - Berrei, praticamente avançando em cima delem dando-lhe um empurrão para trás, mas ele nem se moveu. Apenas continuou rindo e fazendo seu papel de idiota.

Lutei contra às lágrimas que se esforçavam para sair e não fui capaz de controlar.

– Ah, está chorando!? Que pena. Quer um abraço!? - Ele comentou, debochado.

– Morra!- Gritei, e corri em disparada, escada à baixo, desejando nunca mais ver Edward Cullen à minha frente.

Nunca mais.


End file.
